


Not Once But Always

by yoshiky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Season/Series 07, Sparring
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiky/pseuds/yoshiky
Summary: Shiro习惯于把自己逼得太紧，但这次有Keith在他身边。





	Not Once But Always

Shiro最近不太对劲。

 

击败了Sendak的舰队之后，他们解救出被挟持的民众，张开双臂迎接来自数百光年以外的同盟，组建了整个宇宙之中最大的反侵略战线。一切看上去非常顺利。但是存在于Keith基因里Galran的野性直觉告诉他，有什么地方不太对劲。

比如说，他已经有将近两周完全没与对方说上一句话了。Garrison的重建工作开始后，Shiro的日程安排紧凑得无懈可击，他们最近一次见面是在两天前总部的战略部署会议上，而那也只是公式化地打个照面而已，会议刚结束Shiro就立即动身前往太平洋对面的新基地了。作为Atlas的指挥官，有成百个备战计划在等着他参与制定，Keith为对方感到自豪，却挥不开被疏远的失落感和一丝不安。

 

Keith一开始单纯把对方的奇怪态度归于战后心理应激——与白色人形机械的一战对所有人都造成了不小的打击，Keith自己也在医院里躺了大约一周才从脑震荡造成的耳鸣、恶心与头痛中完全恢复过来。在此期间Shiro几乎是整个人都扎进了战后重建工作之中：他推动整个大气层内防空系统项目的进行，为Sam的研发团队筹集资金，训练新学员，整顿后勤储备，期间还抽空帮助Hunk与Lance的家人安排了合适的新工作——Allura几度劝告他避免过度疲劳，不然会对义肢正常功能造成影响，但都被巧妙地敷衍过去。

所以在Keith意识到情况有些失控的时候，已经错过了最佳的谈话时机。他从不知道联络Shiro会是这么困难的事，他不是正在会议之中就是远在地球的另一端。那个人似乎又回到Kerberos任务之前的那种状态，把全身心都集中在一点上，谁都阻止不了他——在别人眼中也许并不是坏事，但Keith深知这些举动的意义。这让他感到恐惧。

 

捏了捏眉心，Keith把手中的平板电脑推到了一边，屏幕上时钟移动到了2300，需要他核查的关于防空系统测试的报告书他还一个字也没看进去。大约1小时前Shiro已经返回基地，而Keith强迫自己坐在椅子上而不是立即冲到对方寝室询问到底发生了什么事——Shiro需要休息，他反复提醒自己，现在不是冲动时候。调出Garrison内网的AI秘书查看对方明天的行程，几乎布满“engaged”红色标识的表格让他皱眉。不过，新生训练后距0900的会议前有一个短暂的间隙，而对方不可能在这么短的时间内离开基地——Keith暗自记下明天必须翘掉测试报告会（Pidge多半会大发雷霆，但他可以过后再做解释）和对方谈一谈。而就在他盘算明天用什么方法让对方坦白的时候，Shiro的寝室原本显示“请勿打扰”的标识突然变换成了“外出”。

Keith的眉毛几乎要拧上天，在这种时候他能上哪去？

不管Shiro隐瞒了什么，他正和自己身体过不去绝对是事实。回想对方在通话视频里几乎掩藏不住疲惫，Keith几乎瞬间做出了决定。他抓起外套离开房间——那见鬼的测试报告可以等。

 

 

***

 

 

Keith一路从舰长室跑到医疗中心，最后在训练室发现了目标。Shiro当然会在训练室——他怎么没早点想到，之前在狮堡时Keith自己为了缓解压力也经常这么干。

Shiro正在与模拟士兵进行格斗训练。Keith看着他用义肢裆下机械士兵的攻击，然后改变重心迅速予以还击。贴身的白色背心被汗水浸湿，布料吸附在Shiro紧致的肌肉上，描绘出充满力量的线条。

 

觉察到旁观者，Shiro中断训练程序，惊讶地看向他：“Keith？你在这里做什么？”

Keith将外套搭在围栏上，然后从武器架上取出一根长棍在手里掂了掂，选择了单刀直入：“现在想要找到你可不容易。不想谈谈吗？”

“……我以为你和Pidge在忙防空系统的测试？”

“而您应该在寝室休息不是吗，指挥官。”Keith一针见血地指出，“另外，测试进行得很顺利，谢谢关心。”

Shiro的表情因为Keith缺乏温度的责问语气轻微扭曲了一下，但他很显然不想谈论自己：“我听Griffin抱怨你在周一的训练中把他们全都撂倒了，你忘了对战训练的目的并不是分出胜负吗。”

 

Keith当然知道对战训练的目的是什么，因为它还有另一个更贴切的名称：协同性测试。规则很简单，使用长棍作为武器攻击搭档同时避免被击中，考验学员的反应速度与对搭档动作的预判能力。

“Well, 那只证明他不适合做我的搭档。”Keith干巴巴地说。他承认自己对Griffin是有点“小意见”，尤其在得知对方受到银发指挥官亲身指导如何最大程度上弥补Voltron小队的不足（当时自己还在医院里与止痛药的副作用作斗争）之后。当然，对于Shiro重视Griffin和MFE小队这一点的原因没有人比Keith更清楚了，他们是并且将会一直是Voltron不可缺少的作战伙伴。Keith承认MFEs的实力和重要性——但还是免不了被小小刺伤了自尊心。

 

“我们都知道你的实力，Keith，你用不着去证明什么。”Shiro露出一个微弱的笑容。

“你也一样，Shiro，你也没有必要逼迫自己去完成所有工作。”Keith回应，他直视对方的眼睛：“发生了什么事吗？新基地建起来之后你几乎就没怎么睡觉。”

而Shiro移开了视线。“在必要的时候我会休息。”

 

料到对方不会轻易松口，而Keith也不会给对方逃跑的机会。

 

“好吧，既然现在我们都没有休息的打算。”Keith翻转手腕竖起长棍摆出请战的姿势。“不知能否占用您的时间进行一场对战练习，Shirogane指挥官？”

Shiro睁大眼睛看向他，仿佛没听明白他的意思。在Keith脸上找不到任何玩笑的神色之后，银发男人叹了一口气，从武器架上取出一根长棍：“五个回合。”

“Aye aye. ”

 

得到首肯之后Keith毫不犹豫地挥出第一下攻击，长棍在半途中被准确地截下，震得他手心发麻。Shiro转动武器，用一个很刁钻的角度反击，Keith立即侧身闪避——风压嗖地扫过他耳边的头发——他毫不退让，用长棍的另一侧直逼Shrio的下颌：“1-0。”

Shiro轻哼一声，Keith忍不住翘起嘴角。

两人短暂调整后再次交手，练习室随即充斥着一下又一下的棍棒撞击声。在速度上Keith有绝对优势，但力量上的欠缺令他在每次格挡后难以保持姿势稳定：勉强躲过对方的一个横劈，他试图反击却因为重心偏移被Shiro趁机勾住脚踝，利用体型上的优势将他铲倒在地。Keith仍想挣扎起身，而长棍的一端已经抵住他的咽喉。

“1-1。”Keith听见低沉的嗓音伴随有些粗重的喘息在耳边响起。Shiro拉开距离，义肢末端的柔和蓝光映照出他前额上的薄汗。那双灰色的眼睛牢牢地注视Keith，仿佛锁定了猎物的捕食者。一瞬间热流和战栗同时涌遍黑发青年全身。

 

Keith都要忘记自己有多享受与Shiro比试，因为只有在这种时候，他能占据对方的全部注意力。

 

挡下对方的长棍，Keith的眼神不由飘向近在眼前的颈侧和锁骨，原本想要打乱Shiro的重心的意图也慢了半拍，被对方直接撬开防御。Shiro再次攻击，力量之大令Keith险些武器脱手。Atlas的指挥官毫不留情地用棍尖指着他的眉心，“1-2！集中注意力，Keith! ”

Shiro似乎决定不再给他喘息的机会，开始频频发起正面攻击，Keith只能咬牙换做守势，寻找反击的间隙。两人的武器不断撞击摩擦发出刺耳的声响。他的耐力比不上对方，但shiro不在最佳状态又让Keith有了可乘之机：对方的气息比平时混乱，疲劳令他的反应变得迟缓。黑发青年深吸气，聚精会神预判对方下一步行动：Shiro调整呼吸频率，肩膀变换角度，前臂肌肉绷紧的瞬间——就是现在！超乎寻常的敏捷让他捕捉到对方攻击之前的细微缺口，并成功滑进去——Shiro发出一声惊呼。

Keith借机扣紧对方的手臂，压低身体借腰部力量将对方过肩摔向地面。一时间，训练室内只剩下着两人急促的呼吸声。

 

“现在2-2了。”Keith喘着粗气说道。他的耳边还充斥血液冲击耳膜的轰鸣声，心脏因为血液里中的肾上腺素剧烈搏动，像是要跳出胸腔之外。

“刚才那一下有你的。”Shiro笑道，用长棍撑起身体。他看上去不比Keith好多少，姿态中的疲惫已经一览无遗。

稍微平复呼吸之后，Keith突然开口：“现在回到原点了。如果我赢，你得坦白究竟什么事在困扰你。”

 

“什……”没给Shiro反应的时间，Keith径直朝对方发起进攻。长时间的共同战斗，两人对彼此的攻击模式早已经非常熟悉，Shiro几乎是下意识地挥出长棍迎击，他知道对方能轻易躲开攻击。

但出乎他的预料，Keith根本没有躲闪的意图，而Shiro的攻势已经收不住了——这一击会直接命中对方。年长的青年倒吸一口冷气，他手中仿佛并非长棍，而是散发着Galra魔力的紫色利刃，下一秒就能烧穿皮肉，切进对方的内脏与骨骼，而面前的Keith只是平静地直视他的眼睛——

 

咣当一声，被Shiro在最后一刻用义手弹出去的长棍击中几米开外的墙壁。而Keith的武器抵住他的喉咙：“我赢了。”

“你在干什么？！我很有可能打伤你！”Shiro抓住黑发青年的衣领，惊吓和恼怒令他浑身发抖。

“但是你没有。”

“你根本不知道我会做出什么！”

“对，我不知道！”Keith毫不示弱，“所以我才想问你！你到底在惧怕些什么，Shiro？是什么在逼迫你？”

银发青年张开口想说些什么，然后突然顿住了，仿佛回忆起什么可怕的画面，脸色瞬间变得惨白——他松开了手。

 

“告诉我，Shiro，”Keith捉住对方垂下的手，柔声道：“你不需要一个人面对，我们一起解决它。”

 

 

***

 

 

两人一同回到了Shiro的寝室。

 

Keith首先用了浴室，他出来之后换Shiro。期间费了些功夫阻止对方撞到沙发和浴室拉门：疲惫现在清楚地写在Shiro的脸上，他看上去随时都有可能失去意识。听着水声终于响起，Keith才放下心环顾Atlas指挥官的新寝室，与他记忆中的那一间大小差不多，但是摆设简单了很多，甚至有些缺少人类居住的痕迹：厨房的用具都是全新的，垃圾篓里没有垃圾，桌上没有观赏植物，甚至连杂志书籍这样的物品都没有。很容易推测这个人大概没在这里住过几次。对方缺少欲求的生活状态令Keith感到焦躁，但他决定一次性解决一个问题。

 

几分钟后Shiro从浴室里出来，脸色比刚才稍微好了一些。他穿着一件宽大的旧T恤和运动裤，肩膀上搭着毛巾，有些慌忙的样子让他看上去显得小了好几岁。

“抱歉，Keith，忘了告诉你橱柜里有速溶咖啡，如果你想……”

“我很好，”Keith打断他，然后提醒对方：“Shiro，你知道你浴室里有吹风机的吧？”

Shiro一楞，用左手摸了摸自己还在滴水的银白色短发“噢……我觉得我应该不需要……？”

叹了一口气，Keith走上前把对方拽到床边坐下，然后用毛巾帮对方擦头发。Shiro顺从地任由他摆布，让Keith想到把他的衣服转移到异空间找不回来、以为他会发火的Kosmo。

 

好一会两个人都没有说话。

 

工作完成后，Keith把毛巾丢进换洗衣服篮，调暗了台灯，然后回到对方身边坐下。Keith做好了对方如果实在不愿意开口，他也会不强迫对方的打算。他可以慢慢来。

 

但Shiro突然打破了安静，“我没法入睡。”他轻声说。

“为什么？”

“我尝试过各种方法，高强度的体能训练，阅读，甚至药物，”他继续道，“有时候实在撑不住了我也会睡着。”

“然后我会做梦，梦到……”Shiro吸了一口气，Keith握住他的左手，鼓励他继续。

“你，还有其他的骑士们，毫无意识地躺在驾驶舱里，我们想尽办法救助你们，但是……”

 

看着对方惨白的脸色和颤抖的嘴唇，Keith恨自己没有早点发现异常。

 

“Keith，我知道这听起来很蠢，也许是因为这并不是我原本的身体，或者因为我在黑狮的意识中游荡过久，那些景象看上去又是那么真实，”他茫然地说，看向Keith的眼神像是蒙着一层雾气，“有时候……有时候我会分不清到底哪边才是现实，你们真的得救了吗，还是我一直是在做梦……”

“Shiro。”Keith急促地打断他，抓紧了他的手臂，“Shiro，这是现实。”

“我们击败了Sendak的舰队，你记得吗？我们操纵狮子把自己从敌人那里放了出来。而那都是你的功劳，你总是告诉我们要相信自己，而我们做到了。”

“……yeah, 我记得。”Shiro露出一个微弱得笑容：“你们是最棒的骑士。”

“还有Atlas。”Keith抬起右手抚上对方的后背，大腿紧靠着身边的人，继续道：“你们成功让这个大家伙升空了。然后变成一个巨型机器人从天而降？那是我见过的最疯狂，最了不起的景象。”

Shiro摇摇头：“但关键时刻我们什么也做不到。Atlas没有足够的机动力，我们的防线太单薄。那台白色的人形机械就是一个例子。我无法协助你们，只能看着你们与死神搏斗，如果不是狮子保护了你们……”

“因为有Atlas作为我们的盾，Voltron才能毫无保留地战斗。”Keith拉过银发人让他面对自己，然后直视那双迷茫的灰色眼睛。Keith知道Shiro最大的恐惧是什么，而他不会眼睁睁看着那些暗流逐渐吞没对方。

“我知道你失去了重要的人，而你惧怕自己会再次犯下同样的错误。我也一样。”Keith几乎抑制不住胸口的鼓动，就好像他在讲述宇宙中唯一恒定的真理：“Shiro，我需要你。如果没有你，我就不会在这里了。”

Shiro惊讶地注视他，那双眼睛里现在清晰地映出Keith的身影。

“所以请你也依赖我，你不需要一个人承担这些，或是把责任归咎到自己身上。”Keith抬起手臂，将对方拉进怀里。他闭上眼睛，然后欣喜地感觉到Shiro慢慢抬起手，回应了这个拥抱。这一次，自己的心意已经准确地传达给了对方。

 

“而且，如果你认为你一个人就能补救所有错误那就太天真了，”片刻之后Keith抬起头：“你需要Sam来完成新武器的设计，需要我和Pidge给你的防空系统做测试。哦，对了，你还可以蹂躏Griffin，我觉得他会很乐意承担新兵训练课程的。”

Shiro眨了眨眼：“我以为你还挺喜欢Griffin的？”

“噢，天，”Keith发出不满的吼声，“Shiro，请别把“我”、“喜欢”和“Griffin”三个词放在同一个句子里，我要吐了。”

 

而Shiro这次是真的笑出声。

 

“谢谢你，Keith。”他收紧了双臂，把额头埋进Keith的肩膀。“谢谢你陪在我身边。”

“我的荣幸。”Keith柔声说。“所以现在我们能休息了吗？指挥官？”

“……嗯。”

听出了Shiro语气中的不确定，Keith主动拉着对方一起躺下，然后盖上被子。“你需要休息，如果你做噩梦我会叫醒你，好吗？”

“……我会尝试。”

“不许装睡，否则我只能给你下药或者把你揍晕了，反正你打不赢我。”

Shiro哼了一声：“刚才你使诈，那只能算平手。”他已经睁不开眼睛了：“……Keith，你不需要照看我，你明天还有测试报告会吧。”

“已经请假了。顺便帮你把明早的会议也推掉了。”

“噢，不……明天有关于任命新军官的事项要讨论，我必须得去。”

Keith挑眉，忍不住调侃他：“怎么，着急想拿将军的头衔了吗？Captain? ”

Shiro发出一声含糊的否定，“……你懂我的，我对军衔又没有兴趣……”

Keith一愣，然后睁开眼看向身旁的人——银白色的前发散落在Shiro的前额，昏暗中Keith看不清对方的神色，但平稳的呼吸声说明他进入了一个安宁的梦乡。

 

没错，这个人太过优秀，与生俱来的号召力与凝聚力让他赢得了所有人的信任和尊重，同时又将他推上了风口浪尖，承担着他这个年纪本该无法想象的责任和重担。又有谁还记得Shiro最初的目标只是成为一名宇宙探索者呢。

Keith尊敬、仰慕、珍爱这个人。他每时每刻都被对方的强大与美丽吸引，不断溢出感情也许终有一天会将Keith淹没。但他并不在意。

 

Keith只知道他们还有很漫长的路要走，而他决心跟随对方直到最后。

 

搂紧对方的腰，Keith把脸埋进Shiro的颈窝。

这里就是他的归宿。

 

 

END


End file.
